


santa monica dream

by aaries



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Both of them. At once!, F/F, Fluff, Game: Life is Strange (2015), ooh she has a fancy tag! it's a life is strange au.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaries/pseuds/aaries
Summary: ‘D’you miss her?’ Jan asks, squeezing her eyes shut in shame when she realises how her question comes across.‘I shouldn’t have to miss her,’ Gigi snaps, her voice bitter and cold. ‘She should be here. I’m too fucking stupid to have to play detective.’-snippets from a life is strange au i'm already too attached to.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jan Sport/Gigi Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	santa monica dream

‘Do you miss him?’ 

Crystal’s voice is quiet, but so is her room, so Gigi can’t pretend she didn’t hear. She opens her eyes and stares upwards, letting her gaze dance around the reflections of the stars that flicker onto the purple ceiling, and sighs deeply, fidgeting with the blanket they’re sprawled on.

‘Every day,’ she murmurs, and blinks back quiet tears. ‘It’s not the same without him, you know?’ 

Cliche, sure, but she’s right. In an hour or so she’ll have to leave; Crystal’s parents don’t like her staying for too long without much notice, especially on Sundays, and the ‘but we’re basically  _ adults _ ’ conversation doesn’t go down well when you’re talking to a district attorney no matter how good you are in an argument. She’ll go home, and her mom will welcome her in but won’t look her in the eye, and He Who Shall Not Be Named won’t say a word to her but will  _ definitely _ complain as she walks upstairs and slams her door just loud enough to get her point across. 

‘Yeah,’ Crystal replies, even though she doesn’t know, and she can’t. Her dad’s downstairs, making dinner or what the fuck ever, and he’s fine. Not taking any car journeys anytime soon, anyway. ‘I’m sorry,’ she says, and Gigi’s heard it a million times from a million people since she was fourteen, but it feels different coming from her. Genuine, somehow. Not like she’d expected any different.

‘Don’t be,’ Gigi laughs, turning onto her stomach and staring into Crystal’s eyes. ‘I’m really, really sick of people being fucking  _ sorry all the time.’ _

‘Okay.’ Crystal props herself up on both elbows and smiles. Gigi chooses to ignore the pity resting just behind her eyes - Crystal’s obviously trying not to let it seep out, so she figures she’ll just pretend she doesn’t see it. ‘New subject, then. How are you planning on bailing me out of school tomorrow?’

‘What’s happening tomorrow?’ Gigi asks, narrowing her eyes. ‘Another play or some shit?’

‘This new professor’s starting a trial class thing,’ Crystal replies. ‘Some kind of photographer. He’s famous, apparently, and everyone thinks he’s super hot or whatever, so there’s gonna be  _ chaos.’ _

Gigi doesn’t laugh, it’s not that funny, but she exhales slightly through her nose, and that seems to be enough to indicate to Crystal that she’s moved far enough away from the topic. ‘God, just don’t go,’ she says, rolling her eyes dramatically. ‘Do you really wanna be around tons of teenage girls thirsting over this old dude with a camera?’

‘Is it much worse than the alternative?’ Crystal quips, giggling. ‘Maybe that’s better than being around  _ one  _ teenage girl thirsting over  _ me.’  _ Gigi actually laughs at that one, leaning over to punch her in the arm. 

‘I do  _ not,’  _ she gasps, mock offended, and throws herself back down next to Crystal, leaning her head on her shoulder. ‘It doesn’t count as thirsting if we’re  _ dating,  _ Crystal.’

Crystal grabs one of Gigi’s hands and traces circles on her palm, smiling to herself. ‘It counts if I want it to count.’ 

Gigi’s dad kicks them out at ten, and they walk home hand in hand along the empty streets, swinging their arms in the breeze. They reach Gigi’s front door and she debates trying to climb up onto her truck and into her bedroom through her window, but thinks better of it. Crystal kisses her goodnight under the star-dotted sky, and a grin spreads from ear to ear and doesn’t leave her face until after she’s tucked herself into bed and turned off the lights.

\---

Jan’s room isn’t uninviting, necessarily - it’s cute, for what it is, and she’s managed to decorate it well enough with Polaroid collages and plants with weird names to disguise its blandness to the naked eye, at least, but Gigi still flinches at the concept of stepping into a Blackwell dorm no matter how many strings of fairy lights it’s masked with. Jan won’t let her smoke in there either, says the smell gets stuck in the blankets and she’s trying to keep her record as pristine as possible, so she doesn’t have anything to soften the blow of returning. 

She pushes the pile of assorted schoolwork to the floor and throws herself down onto Jan’s bed, staring a hole into the ceiling. Jan follows her in and sits down at her desk, turning on her laptop and opening up some local news site or other, combing through the articles for any mention of Crystal. She finds nothing recent, which is no surprise, but feels like pouring salt into an open wound.

‘Don’t you have any other ideas?’ Jan asks, swirling herself around in her desk chair to face Gigi, and only realises her mistake when she’s met with an almost venomous silence.

‘Every single idea I’ve had, I’ve tried,’ Gigi spits back, refusing to look at Jan. ‘You have  _ no idea  _ how hard I’ve tried.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Jan replies, unsure of what else to say. She turns back to her computer and types something, and stops to read whatever she finds, and repeats the process a few times before giving up and walking over to her couch, falling backwards onto it and burying her head in her hands, sighing deeply. 

They lay in silence for what feels like hours but is probably only ten minutes, and Gigi tries her hardest to drown out her thoughts by tuning into the sound of the ticking clock on Jan’s wall, or the birds outside, or the shouts of the people throwing a football around on the field by the front of the dorms. She closes her eyes so she doesn’t have to stare at the ceiling any longer. She hates how blank it is. No stars, no colour. Plain. White. Boring.

‘D’you miss her?’ Jan asks, squeezing her eyes shut in shame when she realises how her question comes across.

‘I shouldn’t  _ have to  _ miss her,’ Gigi snaps, her voice bitter and cold. ‘She should be here. I’m too fucking stupid to have to play detective.’

‘I’ll help you,’ Jan responds, and there’s a kindness in her voice that Gigi hasn’t heard in months, a sincerity she’s not used to. ‘I’ll do what I can. She can’t be far. We’ll find her.’

Gigi nods, painfully aware of the fact that Jan can’t see her, more to convince herself than anything else. The people outside are shouting louder, and if she focuses hard enough on the noise she’s sure she can squash the doubt in her stomach before it spreads.

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you thatre familiar with the lis series, in case it wasn't obvious: chloe is gigi, rachel is crystal, max is jan, and i am sad.  
> not sure if i'll write more of this i don't know how well the scenes will translate but god, i love this game. i love this au. i love them so much  
> 


End file.
